<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled cliche Larry stylinson fanfic by Solanimexyaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961439">Untitled cliche Larry stylinson fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi'>Solanimexyaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gemma Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Getting Together, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is Obsessed with Louis Tomlinson, Idiots in Love, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Obsessed with Harry Styles, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mentioned Liam Payne, Mentioned Niall Horan, Mentioned Zayn Malik, Mutual Pining, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Niall Horan, Non-Famous Zayn Malik, Oblivious Harry Styles, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidentally tells his mom he's bringing home a boy for Christmas and starts freaking out because now he's gotta find a fake boyfriend.</p><p>To his luck Louis is the only one available so now Harry has to spend Christmas pretending to be dating the boy he has been wanting to date for the last 4 years.</p><p>Or</p><p>That one cliche prompt where they have to fake date each other in front of their family but their families were waiting for them to start dating anyway.<br/>Featuring Anne and Gemma (and possibly Louis family too)</p><p> </p><p>Possible smut, definitely sexual themes and innuendoes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Will you be my fake boyfriend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't Harry's best idea, in fact it was a pretty stupid idea but so far it was the only one he had and he had already told his mom he had a boyfriend so there was no going back now.<br/>
The problem now was finding a boy willing to be his fake boyfriend who Harry got along with well enough that it wouldn't be obvious that it was fake.<br/>
This whole ordeal was ridiculously cliche and Harry was already dreading his trip back home.<br/>
He would have asked his roommate Niall but he was pretty sure Niall was still sitting in the living room laughing his ass off  on Harry's dispense. </p><p>That and Niall had already  planned on going to visit his boyfriend, Liam's family in Wolverhampton this Christmas.<br/>
Which ruled 2 out of his 5 possible fake boyfriends.</p><p>As it turned out Ed and Zayn were also going home to spend Christmas break with their families which only left Louis.</p><p>Now Harry didn't really want to ask Louis to do this, not because he didn't like Louis because he definitely did like him. Which was exactly why asking Louis was a stupid idea, he liked him a little too much.<br/>
He didn't want Louis to be his fake boyfriend because he was afraid he would do something stupid and mess everything up.</p><p>But Louis was the only option left and there really was no backing down now, so he picked up his phone and dialed the oh so familiar number.</p><p>"Ungh.... Hello?" Louis groaned and it was obvious that he had just woken up, Harry would have laughed if he hadn't found that voice so alluring.</p><p>Harry gulped "Hi, Lou. Did I wake you?" He asked even if the answer was pretty obvious<br/>
"Well yeah but I don't mind, It was about time I woke up anyway. Why did you call?"<br/>
Harry chuckled knowing that if he had been one of the other guys Louis would be plotting murder right now </p><p>"Ummm well....you see, my mom called me this morning and we talked about me coming home and then somehow I accidentally told her I was bringing a boyfriend with me and now she thinks I have a boyfriend when I don't and she already told the whole family." Harry rambled<br/>
Louis was completely quiet and it only put Harry more on edge.</p><p>Until he started laughing<br/>
"What the hell Hazza? Why didn't you just tell her you don't have a boyfriend before she told everyone?" He said in between snickers.</p><p>"I didn't get the chance... she started going off on how happy and proud she was and I didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't true... But now I got to find someone to be my fake boyfriend for a week"</p><p>"Damn Haz, you really are a momma's boy" Louis said and Harry could practically hear him smile<br/>
"Hey! You're one to talk, have you seen yourself around Jay?" Harry huffed</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Yeah... so What? I'm guessing you want my help finding a fake boyfriend?" Louis mumbled seeming upset but Harry wrote it off as him being embarrassed about the comment Harry had made.</p><p>"Well.... actually I was wondering... If maybe you could be my fake boyfriend? I mean I'm not forcing you too! I'd just rather do it with someone I actually feel comfortable around and I know you don't have any plans since your mom is away with your sisters." </p><p>There was a long pause </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll do it. but your family already knows me? Won't it be awkward when we fake break up but are still friends after?"</p><p>Harry hums " Well plenty of people are still friends with their exes, I don't think it will be to weird and we can say we broke up because we both thought we better off as friends so my family doesn't think you're a dick or that I broke your heart. I swear if I ever did I think mom and gems would kill me, they probably love you more than me"</p><p>"Haha, of course they do. Well Okay, I'll do it but only because I don't have anything else to do and I miss Anne"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm kind of nervous about the next part because Harry's family is in it and I've never written about them before and they're so nice so I wanna give them justice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurry up Lou! We're gonna be late soon" Harry huffed hanging from Louis' bed, Louis grinned "Hey I can totally cancel on you and have you explain to your mum that you lied about having a boyfriend" he teased.<br/>"Fine but do you really need all those hoodies and jumpers? You know you can wear mine, right? I know you steal them anyway but mum's probably gonna get suspicious if you don't wear my jumpers at least a few times." It wasn't technically a lie because Harry's mum absolutely would think it was weird but Harry couldn't deny that he definitely had ulterior motives. Louis just looked really cute in oversized jumpers and Harry had deliberately brought twice as many hoodies and jumpers then he actually needed.<br/>Louis blushed a little "Fine but I'm bringing the ugly sweaters"</p><p>"Okay just make sure not to wear the reindeer one around my grandparents, I think grandma might have a heart attack" Harry smiled, Louis chuckled "what? This one?" He holds up a black sweater with two couple of stags humping each other and laughs "I won't. I wouldn't want to accidentally kill your grandma, then she wouldn't be able to make that lovely pie she made last time i meet her. But I'm still bringing it"</p><p>"I guess that's fair." Harry tried to sound at least a little upset but it was extremely hard to do when Louis was smiling like that.</p><p>"Are you ready to go now?" Harry asked when he noticed Louis was closing his bag "Yeah, let me just grab my computer bag" Louis smiled "Okay, I'll take the bags to the car then, can you take the cooler-bag? I already packed it so you can just grab it, It's in the kitchen" Louis nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! you're driving, you can't keep switching songs. Focus on the road for fucks sake Hazza!" Louis laughed, Harry grinned in response</p><p>"Fine, you pick then. But I get to pick when you drive"</p><p>"Sure love" Lou smiles, connects his phone to the car speakers and puts on Never say never by the fray.</p><p>Harry sighs happily at the look on Louis face, this defiantly wasn't Harry's favourite band but Louis liked them and the look on his face was more than enough to bring Harry into a blissful silence.</p><p>The silence didn't last long though since neither of the boys where very good at being quiet, especially not when they were alone together but Harry didn't mind the noise at all.</p><p> </p><p>Not when it was Louis</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I’m probs not updating again for a while cause I’m prioritizing updating my other story “gorgeous” and i’m kinda stressed about personal stuff rn but i’m not the next chapter will be up eventually</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?" Louis asked sensing how nervous Harry was "Yeah, I think so" He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, they only stood there for a few seconds and then the door flew open</p><p>"oh Harry I missed you- Louis?" Anne smiled brightly "Harry! Why didn't you tell me that the boy you were dating was Louis? I was getting a little worried when you wouldn't tell me anything about your new boyfriend but I'm so happy that you two finally got together, me and Gem have been waiting for one of you to make a move since Harry first told us about you, Louis" Anne sounded extatic as she pulled Louis into a hug and Harry was almost glad that he couldn't see Louis expression but at the same time it was crushing him that he couldn't see if Louis was uncomfortable</p><p>Harry felt the colour leave his face, he had totally forgotten that his Mom had known about him liking Lou and of course she would bring it up, he had been pining for ages now and his mom had heard the most of it.</p><p>The panic was short lived because Louis laughed and Harry has never been able to resist that laugh "Thank you Anne" Louis leaned in and whispered "I've been waiting for Harry to make a move for forever too" just loud enough for Anne to hear, her smile grew even bigger if that was possible. Harry just looked at them with a smile and a raised eyebrow which Louis couldn't help but notice made him look adorable.</p><p>"Now come on in, it's freezing out here and the family is all waiting to meet Harry's mystery boyfriend" there was a bit of teasing behind the statement but Harry ignored it and pulled Louis in next to him, putting his arm around his waist</p><p>"What did you tell my mum that made her so happy?" Harry questioned "Don't worry about it, Love" Louis smirked and Harry felt his heart skip a little at the pet name, Louis used pet names a lot and love was quite common but the way Louis said it this time felt different and it had Harry both incredibly confused and otterly lovestruck.</p><p> </p><p>As they went inside Harry's grip around Louis tightend a little and Louis rubbed his back in reasurement, knowing exactly how nervous he was.</p><p>He always could read Harry like a book, it was  like a second language for them both, they knew what every fidget or exprecsion meant and it was almost like they could read each others mind.</p><p>Although Harry was quite happy that they couldn’t because the way he thought of Louis was definitely not platonic and sometimes a little explicit. He worried that if Louis knew that he probably wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him so he kept it to himself, longing to tell him even if the chances of Louis liking him back were nonexistent but forcing himself not to in favour of at least being a part of his life. </p><p> </p><p>When they entered the living room the excited tension that had clearly been building up immediately turned in to a ecstatic relief “Harry! Louis!” Gemma exclaimed and leaped off one of the armchairs “I knew you guys were dating! I knew it!” She smiled as she hugged them.<br/>“Haha calm down Gems” Harry chuckled “I missed you” he says burying his face into the crook of her neck and bringing her into a tighter hug “aw missed you too H” She smiled</p><p>“Come on there’s a few little ones that I haven’t met yet and you have to introduce me too Baby”<br/>Louis tugged on Harry’s arm, making Harry follow him as his heart leapt out of his chest at the pet name “yeah okay Lou”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please comment what you like cause your comments make my day and i kinda need it rn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fairytale kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys play knights and princesses and Harry finally gets his fairy tale kiss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis had managed to managed to find the kids in the matter of a couple seconds and was now playing knights with Harry’s younger cousin while her sister braided Harry’s hair.</p><p>“Come on Lou! We have to protect the princesses!” Lily yelled making Louis chuckle “Of course, wouldn’t want the pretty princesses to get hurt” The way Louis said princess had Harry swooning, he always had a thing for Louis’ accent and it was almost embarrassing how much  that accent affected him but his accent had nothing on his perfect smile.<br/>The way the corner of his eyes crinkled, the tiny little dimple that only appeared on one side, his pearly white teeth and the way his ever changing eyes sparkled with happiness turned Harry into a stuttering mess </p><p>Luckily Olivia, the girl that had been braiding his hair, smirked and picked up a fake sword off of the ground “I’m not a princess! I’m the evil witch and you’ll have to get through me if you ever want to see your precious princess again!” </p><p>“Stay calm Haz! We’ll save you, my princess” the last part had Harry wondering if Louis knew what he was doing to him.<br/>The play fight ended pretty quickly and obviously Lily and Lou had won, being two against one.</p><p>“Uncle Harry! You have to kiss your saviors, you know as a thank you!” Olivia giggled <br/>Harry stuttered, shocked “ummm sure” he said leaning down to peck Lily on the check first “thank you for being so brave rescuing me from the evil witch, Lady Lily” he smiled and nervously locked eyes with Louis who was grinning as if he had just won a lottery. Two can play that game “And thank you my knight, but next time if you want a kiss you could just ask me” Louis’ eyes shot wide, obviously not expecting Harry to say that, Harry leaned into to kiss Louis on the check “No! Princess Harry! He’s your prince,You need to kiss him for real!” Olivia shouted making both boys blush.</p><p>Harry decided that there was no way to get out of that situation without it looking suspicious, not that he minded.</p><p>He looked at Lou in question and smiled when he nodded, he grabbed his chin and put his other hand on Louis’ neck, kissing him softly.</p><p>It felt amazing and was better than Harry could ever imagine, suddenly Harry realized that his cousins were long gone and decided to deepen the kiss making Louis groan softly onto his lips.</p><p>They pulled away panting and smiling wide. “Should really save you more often if that’s how you thank me, princess” and yeah Louis definitely knew what he was doing</p><p>“Oh but baby, I already told you that all you need to do was ask. My prince” </p><p>Louis grinned wide and kissed him again “mmh will do, by the way you’re really terrible at hiding your feelings.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment! It makes me super happy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Omegaverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m thinking of making this omegaverse, harry being an omega and Louis being an alpha and i want your opinions on it</p><p> </p><p>The dynamics are non negotiable so don’t try telling me that i should write it the other way around but I want to know if you guys would be all to upset about it?</p><p>It wouldn’t be overbearing or take over the plotline but it would be there,<br/>There also won’t be sexism or sexist stereotypes so the characters won’t act much different then they would normally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>